


Underneath

by kerithwyn



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, Haven - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/pseuds/kerithwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> I made the following comment to cereta: My theory for the show's underlying mythology, the one I hope isn't true: There's a Great Old One sleeping under Haven, hence all the weirdness leaking out, and the newsguys are its high priests. annnnnnnd I just creeped myself out again. -- so, an exorcism.
> 
> (I probably owe Haven a better fic than this.)

It sleeps.

Even warded and contained its mad alien dreams bubble out, bubble *up,* and if a town happened to be built right above its head(s), well....

You get Haven.

And so far, Haven isn't that bad. A little strange. A little disconcerting. The people here live with the weird, breathe it, come to embrace it. They manifest oddities, quirks and powers beyond those of ordinary men. But small, yet. Containable. There really is no need to alert the rest of the world, and its two priests see to that, reframing its truth into bland digestible type. Nothing to be alarmed over, move along; just another sleepy New England fishing town, where nothing dead lies dreaming.

It slumbers, content. It's even grown...*fond* of its newest/oldest daughter, the one with such a soothing touch for the changed. She's proven adept at finding the thinnest threads of sense to make a story with a happy ending, or at least a manageable one.

Someday she'll weave all those threads together and discover there's no sense at all but madness, a glorious tangle of shining unlogic, and then....

Its mouths writhe with chthonian joy and above, the troubled shudder in unison.


End file.
